Yesterday Never Tomorrows
by techno tendencies
Summary: They go to the room every night to forget. Even if just for that short time, the horrors around them fade away and they are free. Postwar DHr. Read and review, please! Mild sex scene


A/N: Short oneshot I wrote about D/Hr. Post-war and slightly depressing. Read and review, please!

**Yesterday Never Tomorrows**

_Some things last forever, why can't this last forever?  
Nothing lasts forever, I hope this lasts forever.  
- The Stills "Yesterday Never Tomorrows"_

_  
_His fingers grazed my arm so lightly, I couldn't be sure if it had been he who touched my arm or if there was a draft in room number 10 at the Leaky Cauldron. The latter was more likely, but everytime I felt something of the sort, I hoped it had been him. My eyes scanned the room in the dim light and recalled the first time we had rented this room.

We'd been sitting at two different tables in the pub, trying to rid or minds of the monstrosities we couldn't stop no matter how hard we tried. My eyes were half shut and my fingers were wrapped around the handle of a glass. I don't recall what I was drinking, but whatever it was, it was strong. I glanced up momentarily, praying that I was not the only one who couldn't handle everything that was going on. I saw a few other people, mostly men, fragile and decaying before my eyes, before I noticed someone else; someone my age; someone who looked just as broken as me.

Malfoy.

Our eyes locked and without so much as a wink, a hand gesture, or a come hither look, we both stood and walked towards Tom. He observed us carefully, very much aware of the fact that we were on opposite sides and hated one another. He shrugged and pushed us a key, which Malfoy paid for with a nice tip included so that he might keep our secret.

After that night, we met every day. He didn't care; he could afford it. I didn't care; I could forget for just a while, for as long as I could.

"Again?" He looked at me, his eyes were dead, his hair was filthy, and his heart was hardly beating, but he was alive and he was hurting...just like me.

"Again." I rolled on top of him and bit into his neck, illiciting a moan from him. It was nice to know that at least this, at least _I, _could make him feel. We didn't bother with foreplay. We came here to forget and that's what we did. My mouth moved over his body before he grew restless and flipped me over. He pushed into me and dropped his head so that he was breathing into my ear. I clutched at his back and wrapped my legs around his hips.

My eyes shut and for once, I didn't see my friends, my teachers, and my family dying. I saw bursts of light, every color of the spectrum, etched into my eyelids. My eyes shut and for once, I didn't hear my friends, my teachers, and my family begging for their lives. I heard his shaky breathing and his moans mixing with my whimpers and my pleading for _more_! _Harder_! _Faster_!

I came and my entire body went limp and I fell back into reality and remembered. He came and he lowered his body onto mine, tucking his head into the crook of my neck. I ran my fingers up and down his back, enjoying the fact that someone so hard and callous could feel so soft.

I took in the room again and remembered that Harry often stayed in room 11 when at The Leaky Cauldron. I wondered what he would think if he'd heard me and Draco Malfoy going at it in the room next door to his. The bedpost smacking against the wall, my high-pitched _please_s, and his "Oh Gods" barely escaping his mouth.

He wouldn't have cared, he was like a zombie now. He moved through the day without so much as a smile or a pleasantry here or there. Ron, Ginny, and his baby had been killed. If Voldemort couldn't kill Harry Potter, he'd kill Harry Potter's baby and make him live through all of the pain.

Malfoy and I didn't talk much. And if there was one thing we didn't talk about, it was tomorrow. Who knew if we'd make it through the night? If we'd be able to throw ourselves out of bed, get dressed, only to come here a few hours later, get undressed, and to throw ourselves back into bed. Tomorrow. Another day to get through. Another day to just stay alive. Another day to try and forget


End file.
